


Dear Agony.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Dad had gone missing. He'd been out on a hunting trip and not home for a few days and she was really starting to worry about him. She needed Sammy with her. She missed him, not just because he was her little brother but because she loved him in another way. A way that she should not, a way that she had felt guilty about her entire life.  
She loved him in the way a woman loves a man, a wife to a husband, a girlfriend to a boyfriend and she hated herself for it. He was her brother. This whole thing was screwed up and yet in her mind it also made it so much hotter.

Arriving in Stanford had been quite quick and she'd made her way to his place, picking the lock and letting herself in before she made her way up the stairs, going into what she believed was the kitchen but it was really too dark to see anything.

It had been a few years since he'd last seen her and he'd missed Dean more than anything. Yet he still remembered the words their father had said to him and that was what kept him away. OR rather that was the lie he liked to tell himself.

He'd grown up having a crush on his big sister. She was just beautiful and strong and just perfect in every way.

The long haired man had been trying to get some sleep when he heard something or rather someone in a nearby room. His room-mate Jess was out for the night.. something was wrong, definitely wrong.

He made his way into the other room, there was a shadow..he crept up behind it, grabbing the 'stranger' by the throat and pinning them to the wall with one hand, turning the light on with the other.

''Dean?''

He couldn't stop the grin that went over his lips but he didn't let go of her throat, there was a certain tightening in his pants that was forming.

''Hiya Sammy.''

Her voice felt rather breathless by now and she hated herself for enjoying the way he was holding her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Dean had always been quite a kinky person so it was no surprise that this was a giant turn on for the blonde.

''Let go.''

She breathed out, biting her bottom lip ever so slightly but her expression was more of a 'take me right here right now' type one.

For a moment he was rather stunned by her reaction. She was aroused by this? And that look she gave him. He couldn't stop himself from picking her up and slamming her into one of the nearest bookshelves he had around the place, kissing her hard. He'd thought about this moment so many times, his fingers all over her body, caressing every inch of her skin.

Oh fuck.  
He was kissing her.

She couldn't help herself and tugged on his hair as they kissed, moaning into his mouth a little bit as she moved her legs around his waist. Pulling at his shirt until all the buttons were undone.

''Fuck me Sammy.''  
She muttered, undoing his belt as quickly as she possibly could, moving her lips back to his after she'd spoken.

''God Dean, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words.''  
He all but ripped off her panties, black lace. Very very sexy. He'd waited too long for this, he couldn't prep her although she was wet enough as it was, he doubted she'd need any.  
As he slid inside her he couldn't stop the moan that left his lips, not even bothering to be gentle as he began to pound into her, leaning down to bite every inch of her neck and lips he could get his mouth on before he turned his attention to her breasts, kissing every inch of them.  
''Fuck Dean..I didn't expect you to be this perfect.''  
He growled in between thrusting harder and harder into her.

''Sam-..''  
She whimpered softly, moving her hand into his hair to grab at it, her hips moving in time with his thrusts, boy these were getting rougher and rougher by the second and yet she knew this was what she'd craved ever since realising how much she loved him.  
''Sammy..I'm close..''  
She moaned out after a moment, closing her eyes tight.

At that he dropped her legs, pulling out of her and spun her around, bending her over one of the tables and spreading her legs.  
''I want this to last as long as possible. I spent so many times touching myself thinking about having you there, so wet, so horny, my dirty Dean..''  
Sam muttered as he slid back into her, this time through the ass. His fingers going in to massage her clit and fuck her through the front.

''Sammy!''  
She whimpered, moving back against his dick to fill him completely within her. Everything was building, so fast. She couldn't think. She couldn't focus. Most of the time when she'd had sex she could at least focus but it had never been this fucking great.  
''..Oh fuck Sammy..''  
She moaned out his name as she came, closing her eyes and sliding off him.  
''Want me to help you cum baby boy?''

He pulled his lips back to hers, taking her hand and placing it on his crotch. He wanted to kiss her while she made him cum. To moan into her mouth as he squirted over her hand.  
''Make me cum Dean, that's an order.''

She began stroking his length before pumping it harder and harder, faster and faster with her hands. He was so big, bigger than she'd imagined him being. She craved his touch and moved his hands to her breasts in an attempt to turn him on more as she kissed him.  
''Cum for me baby boy.''

''Fuck.. Dean..''

Sam moaned as he came all over her hand before quickly cleaning the pair of them up and putting his clothing back on.

''Alright.. now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?'' 

Not that he was unhappy to see her, after what had just happened. Far from it.

She felt honestly still rather breathless from all of that but managed to pull herself together and slid her clothing back on quickly and quietly.  
''Sammy, did you really have to rip my panties.?''  
She muttered, rolling her eyes before she heard his question.  
''..Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.''


	2. Chapter 2

''Yeah, I did.''  
He spoke, swallowing a little at her answer to his question. He often thought about their father, the man who'd made his childhood almost a misery. If it hadn't been for Dean he would've run away much more than he actually had.  
She'd kept him grounded.  
''..So what? What did you come to find me for then?''

''..I need your help to find him, I don't want to do this without you, please Sammy?''  
She tilted her head to the side, giving him her best 'puppy dog' look that he was honestly the master at but she'd picked up a few things over the years.

Oh god.  
There it was. He knew he could never deny her anything. She had given up everything for him in her whole life. He had to do this for her.  
''Fine.. but I need to be back by Monday, I have an interview.''

''Okay, grab what you need and I'll meet you by baby.'' She spoke as she pressed her lips to his forehead, leaving the room and heading outside. By this time Jess had returned, a pretty blonde girl. Dean couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy go through her. Did Sammy have a girlfriend or something?

No. No he wouldn't have. He wasn't the cheating type. He was too innocent, too pure, well at least in some senses. Still she felt flattered his roommate looked a bit like her. She offered the other blonde a small smile before heading into the Impala and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
